


Tasty

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Eddie hasn’t had sex in a long time. Venom wants to help.





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



> I blame this ENTIRELY on merakieros.

**“You make sounds in your sleep.”**

 

Eddie’s eyes are still screwed shut. Venom hasn’t learned about the importance of sleeping in yet, despite Eddie telling him over and over and over.

 

**“You were moaning.”**

 

“Was I? Bad dream, I guess.” Eddie rolls onto his back, feeling Venom move with him, coiling around his ribs.

 

**“You’ve been doing it a lot.”**

 

Sitting up, Eddie rubs his eyes and yawns.

 

“Yeah? Must be dreaming about work or something, we’ve got a lot on right now.”

 

Getting out of bed Eddie walks to the fridge, grabbing a slice of leftover pizza.

**“Don’t like it cold,”** Venom says, stopping Eddie’s hand before he can take a bite.

 

Eddie sighs but puts the pizza into the microwave for thirty seconds.

 

 **“Thank you,”** Venom says, sounding pleased.

 

“What do you want to do today?” The microwave pings and he takes the pizza out, blowing on it before taking a bite. Venom laughs in satisfaction and they go and sit down on the couch.

 

Eddie is glad that Venom has dropped his curious observations about him making sounds at night. The truth is, ever since everything happened, losing Anne and then becoming what he and Venom are now, he’s not been doing anything about certain matters... well, let’s just say he’s been out of action. It’s been months now, and he’s not gone that long without at least jerking off in years.

 

His dreams have become more and more erotic over time, and clearly he’s been vocalising how wound up he is, even in his sleep.

 

**“No work today. We should stay at home.”**

 

Slipping out of Eddie’s skin, Venom manifests, those wide eyes and glinting teeth as familiar to Eddie as his own reflection. He can’t see them as separate from each other anymore, and he can’t remember how he felt before Venom found him.

 

 **“Like shit.”** Venom supplies helpfully, his tongue twisting in the air.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Eddie sucks some cheese grease off his thumb and feels a tug of something low in his stomach.

**“You always look good now, Eddie.”**

 

Eddie smiles fondly, used to Venom using soft words like that to him, but never tiring from how good it makes him feel. How safe.

 

**“Why don’t we shower? Then eat some more?”**

 

“That’s a good idea,” Eddie replies, standing from the couch and taking off his tshirt. “The place with the good steak?”

 

**“Yes.”**

 

Eddie laughs at Venom’s enthusiastic response under his breath, pushing his boxers down off his hips and kicking them in the vague direction of the laundry basket.

 

The shower in the new apartment had been one of the reasons they’d got the place. It was a big walk in type, glass doors, and one of those fancy waterfall shower heads. The people living their before had obviously been geniuses.

 

**“Eddie, is there something wrong?”**

 

“No. Why?”

 

Eddies skin prickles, and it has nothing to do with the hot water beating down on his back.

 

 **“No lies. We don’t lie.”** Venom comes out from Eddie’s shoulder and observes him closely.

 

“I’m not lying.” Eddie tips his face into the spray. “I’m fine... we’re fine. Everything’s fine.”

 

Venom stays quiet, and again, Eddie thinks he’s dropped it. He grabs the shower gel and squirts some into his hand, rubbing it over his chest to lather up. He washes under his arms, down each arm, then goes back to rubbing his chest.

 

Eddie sighs and lets his eyes close. Every swipe of his hand against his skin makes his blood rush, the warm steam making his head light. He spaces out a bit and his thoughts drift back and back until the smell of pine and smoke and mud fills his nostrils. Eddie feels the press of wood against his back, and the hollow emptiness inside him at the loss of Venom. It had hurt so much, even though he hadn’t had time to fully understand it then, Eddie rememberers the pain.

 

And then Venom was coming towards him, in Anne’s body, but all Eddie could see was him. That mouth, those impossible teeth coming for him, their hands reaching out to each other. And Eddie felt whole again when they kissed, knowing that it was never Anne who he clung to there in the woods, and it wouldn’t ever be her again. Venom was him, inside and out, and Eddie moans out loud as his hand slides over his nipples and down his stomach, stopping just below his naval.

 

**“Eddie, you desire pleasure.”**

 

Swallowing, Eddie opens his eyes to find Venom still watching him. He can’t lie, not now he’s hard and shaking with want.

 

“It’s not fair on you... it’s like I’d be forcing you into...”

 

 **“Eddie,”** Venom says, louder than before, “you need it, so I need it. It’s we. Always we.”

 

“But, it’s... isn’t it weird?”

 

Venom comes closer, moving his head from side to side, his tongue sliding out of his mouth obscenely. Eddie pants hard, his chest rising and falling as a rush of adrenaline is released into his veins.

 

 **“It’s nice,”** Venom replies.

 

He’s so honest, blunt in an endearing way that Eddie can’t help but smile despite his... situation. His cock lifts up a little higher as if to remind him it’s still there.

 

With a shrug, Eddie wraps his hand around it, squeezing his palm over the head. The feeling makes his knees wobble, but immediately Venom is there, steadying his bones in his firm grip.

 

**“Is this what you dreamed about?”**

Eddie chews his lip, reaches behind himself to put his free hand against the tiles.

 

“Not really... no.”

 

**“Hmm, but you were moaning like you are now?”**

 

The curiosity in Venom’s tone is laced with something else, something almost primal. He’s waiting for something.

 

“I just... it’s been a while, ahh...” Eddie’s eyes slip closed again when he runs the circle of his hand down to the base of his cock.

 

Venom moves down to get a better look at what Eddie is doing. Eddie can’t see him of course, but he can feel him, and the thought of being watched like this is... fucking hot, actually.

 

**“Tell me what you dream about, Eddie.”**

 

“God...” Eddie moans, stroking himself in slow firm movements of his fist.

 

 **“No, not god.”** Venom laughs, low and deep, and Eddie feels it vibrate like a rumble of thunder in his own chest.

 

“I dream about you, damn it. You... us, in the woods.” Eddie bites down on his lip again, spilling his secret at last. Something tells him that venom already knew, but was letting Eddie get to it in his own time.

 

**“You liked it then? I thought so. The way you kissed wasn’t like Anne’s memory’s of your kisses. It was better.”**

Venom glides back up, black hands seeping out from Eddie’s chest. They rest there against the pounding beat of Eddie’s heart.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about it.” Eddie licks his lips and opens his eyes, blinking against the spray of the shower. “Do you wanna... do it again?”

 

Venoms touch gets more insistent, pressing down against Eddie’s chest.

 

“Fuck... Venom, please...”

 

Suddenly everything is blank. A hovering moment when the world doesn’t exist, heat and cold, dark and light. All Eddie knows is that the alien living inside him has that insane tongue in his mouth and it feels amazing.

 

 **“Thank you,”** Venom says inside Eddie’s head.

 

“Hmmff,” Eddie grunts, his fingers clawing at the air as his toes curl against the tiles.

**“More, Eddie?”**

 

“Muhuhh.”

 

Venom removes his tongue, licking Eddie’s cheek before hovering close.

 

 **“Try again,”** Venom laughs, two black hands finding every sensitive place on Eddie’s chest, paying extra attention to his nipples.

 

Now that Eddie’s mouth is empty, he takes a few deep breaths.

 

“I want more.”

 

Venoms smiles grows, if that’s possible, and before Eddie knows it he’s being lifted up and propelled against the shower wall, his back slamming hard enough for his brain to rattle.

 

“Ohh, ahh...ok... I guess you’re on board.” Eddie feels his face heat up. “Fuuuuck...”

 

Venom finally, finally takes Eddie’s cock in his slick grasp, holding it with the same curiosity Eddie sees him do with anything new.

**“You’re so hot. Your blood is all going down here.”**

 

“Never felt like this before,” Eddie pants, his head pressed back against the wall. “Show me what you can do.”

 

Venoms grin widens.

 

**“We can feel it together now, Eddie. Do whatever we want.”**

 

“Uh-huh, yeah... yeah, just keep going...” Eddie hisses when Venom passes through him and out through his spine, that tongue slithering over his shoulder and then down his back.

 

 **“Humans have so many tasty places,”** Venom says, apparently fascinated by the dimples at the base of Eddie’s spine and the curve of his ass.

 

Eddie’s eyes roll back, the sensation of Venom stroking his cock and and exploring his body at the same time is overwhelming.

 

 **“Some men don’t like this do they?”** Venoms tongue moves between Eddie’s ass, licking across his hole.

 

“Fuck! Damn... some warning next time.”

 

 **“Where’s the fun in that?”** Venom laughs, licking Eddie again.

 

“Hmm, yeah right there, more there...”

 

It’s strange having Venom talk inside his head when Eddie can feel his tongue working it’s way inside him. Eddie feels so wired he’s surprised he’s not being lifted in the air by that tongue alone.He wonders how he’d look right now to an absolute stranger. Crazy probably. Not like he cares.

 

“Wait, how’d you know some men don’t like it?” Eddie asks, a stupid irrational stab of jealousy twisting in his gut.

 

Venom must feel it, because a few seconds later Eddie feels warmth moving down his spine, a reassuring presence from his symbiote.

 

**“I watch things on your tv when you sleep. There are sex shows on at night, did you know?”**

 

Eddie laughs and clenches around Venoms tongue when it pushes inside him.

 

“Ahh-ha, uhh, yeah I know.”

 

Venom swirls his tongue and wraps himself around Eddie’s balls, touching Eddie everywhere possible to get him to make the sounds he likes hearing him make.

 

**“No need for jealousy, Eddie. You’re mine.”**

 

“Fuck... Venom...”

 

**“Hmmm, yes lets.”**

 

Eddie shudders and lifts his knee up to give Venom more room, grinding his hips forward frantically, his brain only able to function for one purpose now.

 

“Please, I gotta... I need...”

**“I know what we need,”** Venom replies, squeezing Eddie’s cock for still using ‘I’ instead of ‘we’. He doesn’t yell at him for it though, he’s enjoying short circuiting their body too much to complain. He’ll do it later.

 

Eddie grabs his cock, merging with Venom to get himself off faster. It feels so good, too good, almost excruciating. Venom’s velvet grip on him creating the perfect space to fuck into while his ass is getting fucked too. It’s crazy, but it’s them.

 

 **“You should release. Let me watch.”** Venom moves through Eddie’s body so that he’s looking up at him, his tongue never moving from in Eddie’s ass. **“Do it. DO IT.”**

 

“Fuck, FU...ahhh! Ven...” Eddie moans and comes, shaking right into his core. He feels the hidden parts of Venom convulse against his organs, pulsating with every rush of Eddie’s orgasm. It makes Eddie’s vision blurry, his blood burn, but Venom is holding him together, stopping his wrecked body from crumpling to the floor.

 

 **“Yes, yes, so good. You are beautiful.”** Venom removes his tongue and nuzzles into the crook of Eddie’s neck, as much as an alien can nuzzle anyway. **“Cuddle time now. That’s right, isn’t it, Eddie?** ”

 

Sighing, contented and completely satisfied, Eddie pets Venom’s cheek, his fingers grazing the edge of his razor smile.

 

“Yeah, cuddle time.”

 

 **“Good,”** Venom says, sounding just as happy. **“Then food.”**

 

Eddie laughs and tips Venom’s face up for a kiss.

 

 

 

 


End file.
